Tormented
by emilythornee
Summary: "She's a Paranoid Schizophrenic. She's been tortured and starved for most of her life. I hope you and Miss Thorne understand that this isn't going to be easy, but you have to be strong, Mr Mathis, for your daughter." (Aiden/Emily) Hints of Daniel/Emily. Set in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my new story. It's an Aiden/Emily Fic. For the purpose of this story, Daniel is still very much in love with Emily. Aiden and Emily are very much in love as well and he has already proposed. Please review!**

* * *

The whole Grayson clan were on the balcony staring down at Emily's house in astonishment. There was Emily, on the steps to her house, comforting Aiden, who looked like he was crying. She was holding onto him for dear life. Daniel couldn't understand what was going on. She looked at Aiden with so much love and pain. It was hurting her to see Aiden so upset. And Emily had never looked at Daniel with so much love. Not even once. And they were getting married in 5 weeks.

"What do you think is going on Daniel? Have they reunited once again?" Victoria's prickly voice tugged Daniel out of his thoughts.

"I'm not sure." He answered his voice full of doubt. Maybe they had gotten back together. But how? Emily is engaged to him, not that sinister human being.

"Well, they certainly looked very cosy, Daniel. Why don't you try calling Emily, huh? Maybe there is a perfectly clear reason to all of this." Daniel nodded, obeying his father and pulled out his phone. He dialled Emily's number and let it ring.

He observed Emily pulling her phone out of her pocket. She rejected the call.

"She hung up on me!"

"Daniel, I'm sure nothing is going on, maybe he's just upset?" Charlotte suggested.

"Yeah, well whatever it is, She's never looked at Daniel that lovingly." Sniped Victoria.

Daniel didn't reply but already he was starting to doubt if anything is really what it seems at all.

* * *

"Aiden, please, just tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you so upset. Please." Emily begged him, but she just seemed to make him cry harder. She felt so guilty. She could see he was in so much pain and it was hurting her too.

"T-There's something I h-haven't told you." Aiden said, trying to swallow the loud sobs that where threatening to overcome him.

"Okay?"

"I never meant to keep this from you, I really didn't. And I know Our relationship isn't based on lies, and I just hope that you can forgive me." Aiden sighed and wiped away the tears on his face. He closed his eyes and confessed his secret.

"I have a daughter. Well, had. And I am so so sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. I kept on meaning to and-"

"Wait, what? How? I mean.." And then it hit her Aiden said _Had._

"Had?" Emily asked him gently.

Aiden sighed. He looked up at Emily to see her face scream confusion. He chuckled. Not because it was funny but because how fucked up this was.

"Y-yeah. Her name was Ellie. She was 3 years old. H-her mother came to my house, tears streaming down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. And I just knew, I just had this gut feeling." Emily held his hands in hers and held them tightly. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and wiped away a few more tears.

"What happened?"

"E-er.. She was hit by a bus. She ran out into the road because she saw a massive candy cane in a shop window. She always loved candy canes because She thought they where magical." Aiden laughed at the memory and Emily could see how much it pained him to talk about it. Tears started to fall from her own eyes.

"Anyway, she was dead in an instant. Brain damage and a broken neck."

Emily didn't know what to say, so she wrapped her arms around him and climbed on top of him, giving him the tightest hug she could manage, while whispering comforting things into his ear.

"She would have been 14 today."

"I bet she would have been the most beautiful, kind, caring person."

Aiden felt the tears falling, but tried to resist the sobs from breaking free.

"Yeah. I bet."

* * *

Emily and Aiden were inside, in front of the fire. Aiden was talking about his favourite memories of his little girl. Sipping on glasses of wine, Emily was lying against him, playing with his hair.

"I remember one time, when she was about two, We went to the beach, all three of us and she was so amazed by the ocean, she spent hours just looking at it. And then eventually she mustered up the courage, and came up to me and held my hand and dragged me over to the sea." Aiden paused, laughing fondly at the memory,

"And then she jumped over the waves, and ran into the sea. It was such a great day."

Emily felt so moved by the memories that Aiden was telling her, she didn't even notice the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, baby. Don't be sad, eh? She had a fantastic life."

"I know.. It's just.. I wish I could have met her, you know? She sounds so wonderful and I don't know, maybe we could have been a family. Just the three of us." Aiden was about to reply, when he noticed a silhouette coming towards them. He tapped Emily on the knee and she turned around.

"D-Daniel?! What are you doing here?" She moved herself away from Aiden and put down her glass of wine.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this place was off-limits, seeing as I do live here." He was absolutely wasted. Emily could smell the alcohol on his breath from where she was sitting.

"So what's going on, huh? Are you cheating on me again? With him?" Emily sighed and walked towards Daniel.

"Daniel, just go back to the manor. Sober up. I will explain everything Tomorrow, Okay?" With that Daniel left, and Emily locked the doors, and closed the curtains.

She walked towards Aiden and sat in his lap. She wanted to show him, how much he meant to her. She pulled off her shirt so she was just in her bra and pants. She leaned forward and captured Aiden's lips in a loving kiss. Quickly after that things got more heated and instead of sounds of pain, there were sounds of pleasure.

"I love you, Aiden, I love you, I love you." And they spent the night having sex on every piece of furniture and on most of the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so this is the second chapter! please review, it makes me update faster :)**

Chapter 2

* * *

She couldn't see. Either she had gone blind or there was something over her eyes. She tried to move her arms. She couldn't. She had something strong over her wrists, stopping her from moving them. She tried to move her legs, but found the same problem.

_What is happening?_ She thought. Her heart began to beat fast, sweat making her hands clammy. She couldn't breathe.

_He's got you. You were bad. You need to get out, you need to punish yourself._

"Why? What did I do wrong?" She asked desperately, her breathing becoming faster and faster by the second.

_You didn't do it right. God wants you to punish yourself. Go on, your worthless thing. Go on, find a razor, Now! _

Her hands stretched out, looking for the object she craved so much.

_Yes,_ she thought, _Maybe if I just draw a little blood, God will let me go._

"Help me find a razor, and then everything will be alright."

_You know where it's hidden. Get it, get it, do it, do it, or he will kill you,get it, get it! do it! do it, or he will kill you._

All she could hear were them. Repeating those words over and over. She screamed.

* * *

**6 hours earlier**

* * *

"Baby, come on, wake up." Emily leaned over and kissed Aiden softly on his lips. That seemed to wake him up. She changed her position, so she was on top of him. He smiled and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. She smiled lovingly back at him and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Aiden kissed back.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?" Emily sighed and rolled off Aiden, and began to put some clothes on.

"I wish I could, but I need to go speak to Daniel. I won't tell him anything, I'll just make something up."

Aiden smiled cunningly, stood up and grabbed Emily's clothes, threw them on the floor and pushed her forcefully against the nearest wall.

"Well, before you go.. Would you like to join me in the shower?" Emily didn't respond, but simply pulled Aiden into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The Graysons where sitting at the dinner table, eating breakfast in silence. The doorbell rang. Emily walked in, her heels impacting on the wooden floor. The noise was making Daniel's headache feel like someone was banging a hammer to his head.

"Alright"

The foreign word just rolled off her tongue. Emily has never heard that word come out of her mouth as a greeting, probably something she picked up from Aiden.

Daniel looked up, hearing his finance's voice. She looked beautiful. Natural wavy hair, a blue dress and a very nice glow that was following her.

"Emily, how nice of you to come by, unannounced. What do you want, if I might ask?"

Victoria's cold voice brought Emily out of her deep thoughts. Ugh, she hated that woman and it grew stronger with every heartbeat.

"I actually wanted to come by to explain to Daniel about yesterday."

"Well I think that everyone would like to hear your story about yesterday, wouldn't we?"

The rest of the Graysons muttered a quiet yes to Victoria, all secretly very intrigued about the events of yesterday.

"Well.." Emily cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"The thing is.. Aiden was a little upset, that's all. It's nothing to be concerned about. It's al-"

Daniel interrupted Emily, Sensing that her well rehearsed story was utter bull.

"Yeah, okay but that doesn't explain why _he_ came to you? why _you_ were hugging him? why _you_ climbed on top of him? Hmm?" Daniel was clearly still upset about the situation.

Emily bit her lip, trying to think up a reasonable answer to his question.

"He, er, got some bad news about his family." Wasn't exactly a lie, thought Emily. " And he just wanted to talk and he was so upset and the only thing that used to calm him down was a hug like that an-"

Daniel interrupted Emily again. "How do you know that? you only went out with him for 3 weeks! How could you possibly know that?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Even though we only went out for 3 weeks, he is my friend."

"How could you be friends with that pathetic excuse of a man? Don't you know what he's done to this family? I mean how stu-"

"How dare _you?_" Emily snarled, suddenly enraged by Daniel's comments. " Seriously? You don't have a clue what he's been through!"

"Oh what and you do?"

"Yes! I do! Because he trusts me and he shares things with me." Emily was now shrieking at Daniel, not caring about who was watching. "I trust him with my life! How dare you." Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't you know how stupid you sound? He is a sadistic man! I mean what is going on inside your head? Do you need to see a doctor? I can't bel-"

Daniel was cut off by the door bell. Two police officers walked in, and Emily's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"May we help you, officers?" Victoria asked, venom dripping off her words.

"Yeah, we're looking for Aiden Mathis? Or Emily Thorne?"

Emily suddenly felt sick. Why did they want her and Aiden? Have they finally caught on to all the crimes they have committed?

"I-I'm Emily Thorne." Emily responded, voice trembling. "What do you want?"

"Well we have written here, that you are Mr Mathis' emergency contact, and we haven't been able to communicate with him, so that's why we are here."

Emily gulped. Her hands were clammy. "Is he in trouble?" She asked, begging God in her thoughts that the cops hadn't discovered anything.

"No. Actually it's the opposite. I assume you have his number?" Emily nodded. "Please can you call him and tell him to come here? It's rather important."

"Sure." Emily smiled her best fake smile she could muster. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialled Aiden's number.

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Aiden, you to come over to the Graysons, Erm.. it's important."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come as quickly as you can."

"Okay."

Emily hung up and put her phone back into her purse. Victoria asked if the two Policemen would like anything to drink but they refused. Daniel was staring at Emily, noticing how the colour had faded from her face. She looked like a ghost.

Daniel whispered harshly into Emily's ear "Why do you think the cops are here? Hmm? Because I can tell that you're freaking out. Maybe they have come to take the little scum bag to jail."

Tears started to fill her eyes. Daniel noticed this and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry babe, I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of my bed this morning. Come here." He pulled Emily into a hug and planted a soft kiss on to her cheek.

The doorbell rang again, and Aiden walked into the manor.

"Mr Mathis?" Aiden nodded. " We are detectives Morris and Bentley. We have some news." Aiden stared over to Emily and she walked forward.

"I know this might come as a bit of a shock, but Mr Mathis, we found your daughter, Alive."

Aiden couldn't believe what he just heard. He suddenly felt the ground beneath him collapse. He tried to breathe. In and out. Tears started to flow quickly down his face, followed by loud sobs. Emily ran over to Aiden. She couldn't believe this was happening. Tears where falling down her face as well. She comforted him and hugged him and whispered loving things into his ear.

"W-when? H-how? I d-don't." Aiden tried to get the words out of his mouth, but his state of shock was stopping him.

"We received a call, that a man was beating a child in front of the public. Two officers arrived and then the man pulled out a gun and shot the child twice in the chest."

Aiden stood up from the ground, bringing Emily with him. He suddenly felt livid. How dare this man do this to his daughter? Aiden was going to kill him. His knuckles where turning white. Emily noticed and quickly latched her hand on to his, comforting him in the process.

"Is she okay? I mean is she stable?"

"Yes she's stable for now, but the main problem is her mental health. We think she has some sort of mental illness. But a psychiatrist will be able to determine if there is something going on when she wakes up."

"What do you mean? Why does she have mental health problems?" Emily asked.

"Well before she was shot, she was shouting about how God had chosen her, how she was an angel and she had wings. And then there's her back.."

"What about her back?"

"She has deep slashes all down her back, in the shape of wings."

"Oh my god. When can I see her?"

"We will take you to her now, if you would like?" Aiden nodded. "Miss Thorne, I presume you will be coming too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, let's get going."

The officers started to walk out of the house, with Aiden and Emily following, but were cut short by Daniel.

"Wait! I want to come too, to support Emily." He followed the others out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! so here is chapter 3, things will make more sense now hopefully!I made a mistake, Aiden hasn't proposed yet! I already have most of the chapters written so please review, as it makes me update faster :)**

Chapter 3

* * *

The car ride over to the hospital was silent, but Emily could feel Aiden's nerves radiating from him and it was making her nervous as well. What could she expect though? His little girl was alive. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. She just hoped nothing bad would happen.

"So, er, we better tell you some of the things the doctors have told us."

Emily grabbed Aiden's hand and squeezed it tightly. Daniel noticed this tender moment, but didn't say anything. He tried to reason with the doubts flooding into his head. _She's just doing to make him feel better, not because they are together,_ Daniel thought. It made him feel better, so he kept on thinking those words over and over again until he believed it.

"They told us that she weighs 70 pounds, which is very dangerous, but because she has been starved for most of her life, her body is used to her weight. Which is amazing because the Doctor's said that in normal circumstances, she would be dead."

"Fuck." Aiden whispered, so only Emily could hear. She rubbed her thumb comfortingly over his hand.

"Aiden, look at me. This is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong, okay? You have to believe me."

"I Know. I just feel so guilty. I should have been there for her. I don't understand how she is alive? Her mother told me she was dead!?" He was so confused.

"Mr Mathis, I hate to say it, but she was obviously lying. Also there's something else."

"Well go on, what is it? I'm sure it's nothing worse than what I already know."

Emily caught the look that the two detectives gave each other, and suddenly began to feel sick again. Millions of different possibilities started to flood her brain, but she shook them away, because most of them were very unpleasant.

"She's er, a drug addict." Emily felt the breath catch in her throat. _Shit_, she thought._ That's not good._

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked desperately. "What kind of drug addict?"

"Well.. she's a Heroin addict. A very serious addict. Has been for years. She currently going through cold turkey so the Doctor's are currently giving her an antidote as well as the blood transfusion she needs."

"Wait, A blood transfusion? Why does she need that?"

"She lost a lot of blood during surgery. The bullets were pretty deep."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl, who she didn't even know, had been through so much, and she bet that wasn't even a fraction of the shit she had experienced. She almost felt connected to the girl.

Daniel spoke up for the first time since they got into the car. "Where was she shot?"

The Detective gulped and sighed deeply.

"Twice. In the chest. The bullets just missed her heart."

The rest of the car journey was spent in painful silence.

* * *

**Present time**

This was the first time he had seen his baby girl in 11 years. He felt sick.

"Who was she talking to?" Aiden whispered to the psychiatrist.

"The voices, although she believes it's God's angel's who are talking to her."

Aiden didn't reply. He felt as if he was going to cry again. But no, He couldn't he need to be strong. For his daughter. Like the Doctor had said.

She had tubes and IV drips coming out of every single vein possible. She had restraints on and a mask over her eyes. He asked The Doctor why and all he replied with is that she needed it for her safety.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't see her whole face, but he could tell. She had long brown hair, that was wild and curly. But she was painfully thin. It almost hurt to look at her.

"Paranoid Schizophrenic?"

"Yeah. I did a very long assessment and that's the diagnosis."

"H-how?"

"Years of abuse. She was tortured by the man who shot her, but she loves him, like a father even though he has done some truly awful things to her. He convinced her that she was an angel, that she was God's chosen angel. He made her worse."

"Oh." Aiden replied, not quite sure how to handle what he was hearing. "What are you giving her?"

"A high dose of an anti-psychotic, a anti-anxiety, a anti-depressants and several sedatives. When she wakes up, she will be so drugged, she probably won't be able to move."

His little girl was so broken, and there was nothing Aiden could do to help. And that killed him.

* * *

Daniel and Emily stood outside of her room, staring through the window at Aiden, watching him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Emily?"

"I only found out last night, that's what the whole thing was about. It was her birthday. She turned 14 yesterday and she got shot. What an evil bastard."

Emily realized her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She felt so sorry for the little girl that was lying in the bed in front of her. They had been there for a few hours and already she had seen how much pain the wounded girl was in.

Emily saw her get sedated. She heard her screaming and pleading with the Doctor's to let her have a blade. She heard her trying to convince the Doctor's to let her go, that she would be a good angel. She was absolutely terrified. It broke Emily's heart.

Emily made a promise to herself. She would try so hard to make this damaged girl feel loved. She would make sure she was happy. Even if it broke Emily in the process.

"What's her name?" Daniel whispered.

"Ellie."


End file.
